In cross-point-type semiconductor storage devices such as ReRAMs, memory cells are placed at positions where word lines and bit lines intersect. In the semiconductor storage device, the word line and bit line corresponding to a to-be-selected memory cell are selected, and a current output from the memory cell via the bit line is detected in signal level. In this case, it is desired to reduce the power consumption of the semiconductor storage device.